Rings
by NightlightFury
Summary: For once, it wasn't Midoriya's fault. It wasn't his fault that the class was pestering Mr. Aizawa about his love life. No, it was Todoroki's fault. •-• When two students in Class 1-A see the ring one keeps it a secret and the other, can't.
1. Chapter 1: Is it

For once, it wasn't Midoriya's fault.

It wasn't his fault that the class was pestering Mr. Aizawa about his love life.

No, it was Todoroki's fault.

* * *

It started as a normal lesson. As in actually normal, no crazy villain attack or something no, a normal lesson... until Bakugou blew up.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU SAY HALF N' HALF!" Bakugou yelled, well yelled louder than normal towards the ice and fire user.  
"I'm just saying you seemed to have gone soft during own training battle," Todoroki spoke calmly.  
"DON'T YOU FUCKING TEL-" Bakugou and the rest of the class was silenced by the glowing red eyes of their teacher who had just walked in. Scarf levitating as it does.

That's when Midoriya saw it. A small golden ring hooked onto a necklace. Normally you wouldn't have even noticed it but, Midoriya has a good eye.

Decided not to bring attention to it he sat quietly as they when through their lesson.

* * *

 _Ring_.

The second the bell rang everyone was out of the class, wanting to head to lunch.

Iida, Uraraka, and Todoroki waited at the door.  
"You coming Deku." The brown haired girl asked.  
"Huh, oh yeah. I just need to ask Mr. Aizawa something."

He watched as they nodded off, promising to save him a seat as they too soon headed to the cafeteria.

This left Midoriya alone in the class with the underground hero.  
"What is it problem child?" Aizawa asked. Using the nickname his very fond of on the boy.  
"So, um, it's true?" The statement had come out as more of a question on Midoriya's part. The older man raised an eyebrow, confused on what the boy had meant.  
"Elaborate," Aizawa asked.  
"It's true your married?" Midoriya stated. Aizawa glared at the boy, causing Midoriya to go rigid.  
"How?" Asked the teacher.  
"I, err, saw the um, ring, around your... neck." Midoriya gestured towards his neck.  
"Have you told anyone?"  
"Wh-what no, I um, don't think anyone else knows." Aizawa just nodded towards the boy as he began to make his way out.

"WAIT!" Midoriya called out, causing his teacher to freeze.  
"Yes?" Aizawa question, wanting to leave to sleep.  
"Is it Present Mic?" Midoriya asked.  
"Is it Present Mic what?" Aizawa mimicked.  
"Is Present Mic who you're married to?" Midoriya asked more confidently.

Aizawa just chuckled before turning towards the greenette.  
"You got a good eye green bean, and yes." With that, both teacher and student left the classroom.

* * *

 **And that's the end of chapter 1. If you haven't read the tags then do because it tells you the ship of the story. If you don't like the ship then you can leave, no one is forcing you to read this. No hate please, everyone is free to ship what they ship. Anyway hope you enjoyed.**


	2. Chapter 2: Between us

After finally having his theory confirmed Midoriya made his way towards the cafeteria, grabbing lunch, thanking Lunch Rush as well, he made his way towards the table his friends sat at.

Well, he was until Uraraka stood up from her seat, slamming the table and yelling.  
"WHAT!" The sudden outburst from the small girl caused the room to fall into a deadly silence, and Izuku nearly dropping his plate.

Uraraka blushes as the sudden attention, sitting back down as everyone went back to what they had been talking about.

Izuku soon joined his friends, sitting beside Todoroki as he stared at the still blushing girl.  
"What was that Uraraka?" The green haired boy asked.  
"Well, apparently Mr. Aizawa is married." She responded. Izuku began to stutter and choke on his own spit. Todoroki patted the shorter boy on the back.  
"Wa-what how, when?" Izuku asked.  
"I saw his ring." Izuku whipped his head around to face the duel quirk welder.  
"Y-y-You!" Izuku pointed.  
"Yes, I saw the ring and though it to be relevant to tell you." The dual user stated.  
"And now we must find out _who_ he's married to," Uraraka exclaimed.  
"I don't think that's a good idea, meddling with our teachers love life." Midoriya pointed.  
"Thank you Midoriya, I also said that," Iida yelled.

Honesty how have they not been kicked out yet with all their shouting.

Uraraka pouted, arms crossed as she mumbled just loud enough for them to hear.  
"But I want to knooowwww!"  
"There's a reason Mr. Aizawa kept it a secret, he is an underground hero," Midoriya stated.  
"Yes, that is true. If the public were to find out then it could be disastrous for his career." Iida mentioned, waving his arms around.  
"So what do you want us to do?" Todoroki asked.  
"I say we keep this between us," Midoriya spoke. "If the class or public found out Mr. Aizawa could expel us."

Let's say by the end of the day...

The whole class found out.

* * *

 **And that's the end of chapter 2. Todoroki and Uraraka can't keep a secret now the class know. Anyway hope you enjoyed.**


	3. Chapter 3: Are you

The next day Shouta Aizawa was being hounded by about 15 students the second he walked into class. He was tempted to walk straight out but, he had a class to teach.

To be honest he couldn't get a word out before he was asked a question.  
"Mr. Aizawa, who are you married to?" Is was Ashido who had asked. Aizawa sent a sidewards glare toward the problem child. He watched as the green sunshine child sunk in his chair.

"Why has this come up?" Aizawa asked.  
"Because Todoroki saw your ring and told Deku, Iida and me," Uraraka stated popping up from behind the man.

Aizawa glare towards the mini All Might softened. Well, it seems it wasn't only Midoriya who saw it.

"So are you man, I-I-I mean Mr. Aizawa?" Kirishima asked. There was a silence in the room. Not a word was said.  
"Yes."

The room went into chaos. There were 15 students shouting question after question towards the tired teacher. Aizawa ignored all of them instead, walking towards the cinnamon roll of Class 1-A and walked out of class with him, heading towards the staff room.

The class lay dumbfounded by the sudden action. Why had Aizawa taken out Midoriya?

* * *

 **And that's the end of chapter 3. A shorter chapter giving us class 1-A. Anyway hope you enjoyed.**


	4. Chapter 4: Should I

Aizawa and Midoriya walked silently towards the staff room. Midoriya shuffled awkwardly beside the teacher.  
"Stop being so awkward, I'm not going to kidnap you." Midoriya chuckled sightly.  
"I'm sorry, I'm just confused as to why you took me out." The boy asked.  
"Because I saw the way some of your classmates were staring at you, they were going to ask you if you knew who I was married to," Aizawa said.  
"I wouldn't have said anything," Midoriya argued.  
"No offense problem child but you don't do well under pressure, we need to work on that."

They continued to walk in silence until they reached the staff room. When the door opened both man and child had a split second to reach as a large cockatoo launched towards them. The bird landed face first on the floor.

They heard a large grunt from the blond man-child as Aizawa stared in amusement.  
"Hizashi, how many times have I told you not to do that?"  
"As many times as I've done it," Hizashi complained.  
"Ok get up, these a student here."

Hizashi head snapped up, getting a look at the student Shouta had mentioned. He greeted by a large tangle of green hair and a smile that could rival the sun.  
"Midoriya!" Hizashi yelled. Getting up from the floor.

Izuku smiled towards the man and the other staff members that weren't teaching at the moment. They themselves could help but smile towards the innocent child.

"So, why's the resident sunshine child here?" Nemuri asked.  
"Yes, Shouta, why have you brought young Midoriya here?" Toshinori also questioned.  
"So he isn't harassed by his classmates." Aizawa bluntly stated. He could instantly sense the room tense up as the teacher became ready to protect their cinnamon roll.  
"And why would that be?" Nezu asked, the only teacher not giving off a protective aura.

Aizawa stared bluntly at the mouse, bear, thing? He was the smartest creature in the world, he probably already knows why. The others, maybe not.  
"Because my class knows I'm married, problem child here knows who and I sensed the class would corner him to find out." The teacher seemed to relax slightly but not completely.

Izuku stood awkwardly beside Mr. Aizawa in the doorway, fidgeting with his finger.  
"So, you know?" Hizashi asked, face leveled with the greenette.  
"Ye-yeah! I, um theorised for a while that you and Mr. Aizawa were married and he confirmed it yesterday. So yes." The child answered.

The large bird smiled towards the little lamb before turning to the black cat of the room.  
"And why have you decided to come here?" The voice-hero asked  
"Wanted to ask should I tell my class or not?" The eraser-hero replied.  
"Sure! Give the little listeners what they want!" Hizashi yelled, using a bit of his quirk and causing the other teachers, and student, to cover their ears.  
"Hizashi, I understand your enthusiasm but please restrain using you quirk in such small areas." The blond bunny asked.  
"Yeah, that would be great sweetie." The raven also added.  
"Hehe, sorry, got excited." Hizashi scratched his cheek.

Aizawa tolled his eyes at his husband before turning to leave, dragging the green lamb with him.

* * *

 **And that's the end of chapter 4. Here come the teachers. Yes everyone loves the little cinnamon roll and he must be protected and yes I did compare them to animals. Present Mic - Cockatoo, All Might - Bunny, Midnight - Raven, Eraserhead - Cat and Izuku - Lamb. Anyway hope you enjoyed.**


	5. Chapter 5: The person

As the cat and lamb reached the classroom they could hear the loud chattering of class 1-A inside.

Aizawa pushed open the door and was greeted by his students yelling and shouting at each other. However, the room fell silent once he walked in. Every student had scrambled to their seats, patted down their uniforms and sat up straight. Midoriya calmly walked to his seat.

Aizawa glared as each of his students, knowing exactly what they wanted to know  
"Spill," Aizawa stated. Not a single student made a movement.  
"Tell me or I'll expel the lot of you, except Midoriya." Aizawa watched as they became more rigid, glancing at one another.

It was Yaoyorozu who had broken the silent communication.  
"While you and Midoriya we're away the class discussed who you may be married to, many different heroes came up but many had agreed it is mostly Midnight or Ms. Joke would be who you are married to." Many of her classmates stared at the girl, worried about what Mr. Aizawa may do.

What they hadn't expected was Midoriya to bust out laughing, fall back on his chair to the ground. Aizawa was also laughing at this.

The class continued to stare at the two for a few minutes before they stopped laughing but even then, there were still small giggles from the cinnamon roll.  
"I'm not married to a woman, never been interested in them," Aizawa stated. He stared at the shocked faces of his class before being pelted with more questions.  
"Be quiet and sit down. I'll tell you once you shut up." Aizawa glared, using his quirk on the class, causing them to close their mouths and sit back down.

A quick glance over Aizawa released his quirk and let out a sigh. No backing out now. He could see the problem child giving him a reassuring smile from the corner of his eye that could rival the sun. Aizawa let a small smile pass as he stared at his class, all intent on finding out that answer.

"The person I'm married to works here, you know him quite well." He watched as they tried to list down all the teachers in their minds. "If this news about me being married gets out, I will expel every single one of you." He saw nodded from every student. He sighed once more before continuing.  
"I'm married to..." there was a beat.

"Hizashi Yamada, Present Mic."

The class went ballistic and Aizawa was unable to teach his lesson, that did annoy him but the smile that Midoriya and his class were giving him was worth it. They still saw him the same, they didn't care he was married to a man, they were happy he had someone who made him happy.

He let a smile cross his lips, staying there. He loves these kids. He would protect them with his life, even if it meant giving up his.

* * *

 **And that's the end of chapter 5 and the end of this short story. This was supposed to be a one-shot but it became this, not complaining. I love this ship and there's a lot we can do with it. This was really fun to write and I may write more stories in the BNHA world or use the characters. Anyway hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
